The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to turbine shroud cooling assemblies for such gas turbine systems.
In gas turbine systems, a combustor converts the chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. As part of the conversion process, hot gas is flowed over and through portions of the turbine as a hot gas path. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components, causing degradation of components.
Turbine shrouds are an example of a component that is subjected to the hot gas path and often comprises two separate pieces, such as an inner shroud and an outer shroud. The inner shroud and the outer shroud are typically made of two distinct materials that are loosely connected together. The loose connection may be accomplished by sliding the inner shroud onto a rail of the outer shroud or by clipping the inner shroud onto a rail of the outer shroud. Such an arrangement allows the outer shroud, which remains cooler during operation, to be of a less expensive material, but results in turbine shroud cooling flow leakage, based on allowance for significantly different growth rates between the hotter, inner shroud and the cooler, outer shroud.